the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Plot
This is a summary of the main plot of TRPS starting from Hela's arc. It is recommended that you go read the original RP on the Disqus Channel. The discussions that can be found in the parathenses will link you to the orinal RP, however scrolling will need to be done to find them. If anyone wants to post the orginal RP or summarys of other RPs on here you are welcome to do so. Hela's Arc Prelude Mz. Hyde's talk The shooting Catt Hatter: Oh, hello there. Hela Hyde: Hello, Catt. Happy to see me~? Catt Hatter: Do you mean, am I happy to see you wearing your own face instead of Helen's? In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am. *She said heavily without even a trace of a smile.* Hela Hyde: *She chuckled softly, studying Catts face with curiousity glinting in her cold eyes.* That's one way to interpret my question... Catt Hatter: *Catt took a breath before responding.* It's good to see you, whoever you might be today. Would you care for some tea? I'd like to get to know you better. Hela Hyde: You can't be serious... *Hela smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, a hint of disbelief in her tone.* Catt Hatter: *Catt nodded.* Oh I'm quite serious. Did I not say I would be your friend no matter what? Hela Hyde: *Her smirk vanished as she narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth.* I'm no friend of yours, Hatter, and you best keep that in mind unless you'd like a knife in your heart... Catt Hatter: *Catt flinched at the harsh words, but did her best to retain her composure.* D-duely noted, but please, call me Catt. Now what kind of tea would you like? *Despite her best intentions and efforts, she was scared of Hela. Being afraid of her troubled friend made the guilt that already situated itself in her stomach even heavier. But she meant what she said, she wasn't going to run no matter what.* Hela Hyde: Sorry, but I'm not interested in your little tea party. *Hela growled, pulling out a small knife engraved with beautiful carvings of plants.* So, if you want to get to know me, I suggest you start with what I do in my free time... Catt Hatter: O-oh? *Catt asked, staring nervously at the knife.* And what's that? Hela Hyde: *A cold smile spread across her face, showing too many teeth.* Have you ever been hunting before? Catt Hatter: Um, not in the typical sense? *Catt said, trying to block out the memories from The Haunted Library. She swallowed,* It does seem, interesting, though... Hela Hyde: Great. I'll allow you to join me, then... *She turned away, then paused, tilting her head.* And if you try anything, I will not hesitate to harm you... Catt Hatter: I believe you. *Catt's voice was uncharacteristically grave as she followed Hela's lead.* Hela Hyde: *Hela climbed the stairs to her bedroom, stepping inside. The room was completely void of the papers that had once covered every available surface and the wardrobe belonging to Hela was unlocked and open.* Has Mz. Hyde taught you to use a weapon yet, Hatter? Catt Hatter: Just the rapier. *Catt answered, looking around the room. Without all the papers and books cluttering every surface the room almost had a weightless feeling to it. She also noticed that the fireplace looked like it had been cleaned recently.* Where'd all the paperwork go? Hela Hyde: I... Put it all away. *Hela said with a slight smile, pulling a pistol from one of the drawers.* Catt Hatter: You burned it, didn't you? *She asked sadly, staring at the fireplace. I'm sorry I couldn't save more of your research Helen. I just hope what I did save was something important. Lost in thought, she didn't turn to see the pistol.* Hela Hyde: *Hela shrugged, turning and aiming the gun at Catts head.* Burning, putting away, same thing. *Smiling wider now, she cocked the gun, the mechanism clicking.* Catt Hatter: *Catt's head twitched up at the sound, as a chill raced up her spine. But she didn't turn, she didn't want to see.* That was a clever trap... *She murmured softly.* Hela Hyde: This isn't my first time hunting... *Hela responded cooly, taking a step closer and pressing the cold muzzle of the gun against the back of Catts head.* Now, I'm going to check your pockets... One sudden move and I'll have to call the maids to take the stains out of the carpet... Catt Hatter: Okay. *Catt answered in the same low monotone, a glazed look in her eyes. Inside she felt as if her personality had shut down from the terror, leaving just the hard rational to fend for itself. She didn't move as Hela pulled the pocket watch and journal out of her pockets, leaving them bare.* Hela Hyde: *Hela tucked Catts belongings into her pocket, removing the gun from her head. It was still trained on her, although she didn't seem to care about her gun anymore.* Hmm, you don't carry much... *She slowly looked up, staring at the hat as she recalled bits and pieces of Helens time inside of it.* Take off your hat and toss it aside, unless you'd like me to do it for you... Catt Hatter: *Catt, per Hela's instructions, slowly and stoically removed her hatt and gently tossed it on the floor. Everything felt distant, numb and slightly muffled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to change that, given present circumstances.* Hela Hyde: Is this the first time you've been at gunpoint, Hatter? *Hela asked as she reached to pick up the hatt, smiling though her aim never left Catt. Her hands touched carpet. She frowned, glancing quickly at it before returning her gaze to Catt and reaching again, only to miss once more.* What on Earth...? How do I pick it up?! Catt Hatter: Yes. *She replied. Even her memory was hazy. Had there been guns leveled at her in the Library? She didn't think so, but she couldn't remember anything clearly enough to say. She blinked at Hela's exclamation, her locked-down mind failing completely to comprehend what was being asked of her, she stared straight ahead.* I, don't understand the question. Hela Hyde: The hat! How do I pick it up?! *Hela growled, grabbing for it as her frustration began to build. She didn't understand! It was almost as if the hat was moving.* Catt Hatter: I've never understood that thing. *Catt intoned, still unmoving.* Maybe it needs to be handed to you? Hela Hyde: *Hela straightened up and a growl rumbled in her throat.* Don't tell me you don't understand it! You've hat it for as long as anyone here has known you! *She grabbed hold of Catt's shirt, yanking her close and pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple.* Now tell me how to pick up the hat! Catt Hatter: *Still numb, she barely reacted to the assault. Staring blankly into Hela's eyes she said,* I woke up with the hat laying next to me about four and a half years ago, when my memories begin. I don't know where it came from or how it works, this is the first time someone else has tried to pick it up. What I do know is that it never falls off, and whenever I've handed it to someone they've been able to hold it. Hela Hyde: *Hela let go, pushing her towards the hat and pointing the gun to the ceiling, firing once.* Well, I suggest you figure out how to give it to me before I shoot you full of lead... *She spoke in a strained tone, finding Catts sudden slowness irritating.* Catt Hatter: *Catt fell to one knee and covered her ears at the gunshot. Oh, no. Her emotions were beginning to come back online, she didn't want that. She really didn't want that! Her hands quavered as she reached out for the hat and shakily picked it up. She stood and held the hat out to Hela with wide eyes, but no other emotion making its way to her face just yet.* Hela Hyde: *Hela snatched the hat and peered inside. Nothing. It was just a hat. She chuckled softy, closing her eyes as she sorted out the turmoil of feelings roaring inside of her.* You think you're so clever, don't you, Hatter? Catt Hatter: C-clever? *She stammered, voice beginning to tremble. Why did she have to start feeling scared now? Now was the worst time to be scared! Unless something happened to improve her mood soon, Hela was almost certainly going to use that pistol to deadly effect.* Hela Hyde: Don't think I'm not onto you and your little tricks... I know there's supposed to be a room inside this hat... I know because Helen has seen it used many times and even climbed into it herself... Now you're going to help me get into that room... *Hela returned her gaze to Catt, not a trace of emotion in her eyes.* Understand? Catt Hatter: *A cold feeling of dread dripped down her neck into her stomach. If the room wasn't open, then naught was going to change that. The hat decided when and who it let in, but It didn't seem likely that Hela would believe that. Her breath started catching in her throat as her mind struggled frantically to come up with an alternative solution, finding none.* N-no tr-ricks. It does-sn't allw-ways ap-pear, I d-on't con-ntrol it. *Her voice's inability to work normally added the fear of annoying Hela with improper speech to the horrible concoction of cacophonous emotion that was already making her nauseous. But it refused to stabilize, which only made the terror worse.* If-f I cou-uld, I w-would mak-ke i-it op-pen, but-it does-n't list-ten to-o me! *Tears began to slide down her cheeks in desperation as she silently begged that Hela would believe her. Helen, I'm sorry. You were fighting her for so long all on your own, and in the end I couldn't help you. She thought despairingly, Are you stuck watching this from inside your own head? Trapped behind your shadow, like the moon in an eclipse?* Hela Hyde: *Hela was silent for a long while, a flicker of rage stealing across her otherwise deadpan expression.* ...I see... *Her tone was resolved, the voice of one who had finally come to a decision. She rubbed her thumb on the barrel of her gun, almost seeming to be stroking it.* You probably want your hat back... Catt Hatter: You s-ure? *Catt asked, confusedly reaching out to receive her hat. The long silence, and the way Hela had spoken, did nothing to assuage the emotions churning in her stomach.* Hela Hyde: *Hela jerked the hat out of reach, her eyes narrowing.* I never said I'd give it back... *A faint smile began to form and she cocked the gun once more.* But don't worry, I'll be sure to leave its ashes with your dead body... Catt Hatter: M-my...? *Catt felt the blood drain out of her face, her vision became dark and spotted with stars. As tears spilled afresh from her eyes she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.* I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect y-you Helen, I couldn't even p-protect myself! *Her legs threatened to give way under her as she continued weeping into her hands.* Hela Hyde: Shut up!! *Hela snarled and hurtled the hat aside, her gun once again raised and aimed to drive the bullet straight into the sobbing girls skull. She paused, only for a second, not out of pity or because of second thoughts, but to steady her hand which had begun to tremble from rage. Breathe in, breathe out. Then she squeezed the trigger.* *There was the loud bang of a gunshot and blood, along with Hela standing unflinching as she stared at what used to be Catt.* *A prisoner in her own body, powerless to save her friend, Helen could only watch.* C-Catt? Catt?! Oh God, please don't be dead! Y-You can't die! Our walk-! We n-never-! Oh god, this is all my fault... I... Lady Jekyll Healing catt Hela meets Allison Hela attacks Rose Elaina's backstab Meeting at the library Helen's preperation/Eliana's decision Elise Hyde